Promises
by Princess Kittieful
Summary: After Riff attempts suicide again, Cain keeps contemplating what life would be like without him, and every day, he finds himself falling faster and faster for his head butler.
1. Part 1 Almost

"Don't _ever_ do that again," Cain said, clutching on to Riff's jacket. He squeezed his eyes shut to try to keep from crying, but a tear still escaped. "Promise me you won't ever try that again, Riff. Promise me!" Cain screamed, and he felt like his insides were being ripped apart.

"I apologize, master Cain. It... it won't happen again. I won't try again," Riff said blankly, like he didn't believe what had just happened.

"Promise!" Cain said fiercely, grabbing more of Riff's jacket.

"I promise, master Cain," Riff said, putting an arm around Cain's waist to steady him. Cain choked back a sob.

It was fate that Cain had went looking for Riff, that he had walked by that room just before... He'd always, always have an image in his head of Riff standing there, the gun at his head, eyes closed. About to pull the trigger. The gun was now on the floor by Riff's feet. Cain had screamed, then ran at Riff, begging and pleading for him to drop the gun. Riff had looked at Cain, surprised, and let the revolver drop from his hand.

Cain wasn't going to ask Riff why, or chastise him. The only thing he was going to do would be to stay closer, stay attached to Riff's side, no matter what. Cain could not handle losing him.

"Master Cain... You care too much for me."

"That is my own decision, Riff," Cain said, looking up at Riff, seeing the sorrow in those beautiful blue eyes... His heart beat faster, and Cain struggled to control it. Riff always made him feel this way. He was perfect. No matter what happened, Riff would always be perfect to Cain.

Riff felt Cain's heartbeat speed up. "Master Cain-" Riff started, but was cut off when Cain gently touched his face. "I almost lost you, Riff," He whispered. It seemed the shock of the situation was finally catching up to him.

"I'm still here, Cain. I've learned. I won't leave you. I promise," Riff murmured, tightening his grip on Cain. Cain closed his eyes and sighed, thinking. Contemplating how life wouldn't have gone on, if he hadn't found Riff. He leaned against Riff, placing his ear above Riff's heart. He opened his eyes, and saw a clock in the room across the hall, and realized with a jolt that it was nearly two in the morning. He had a visit to the Worthington estate early tomorrow, that he still had to attend.

"Riff, it's late. We should get to bed. You're staying with me tonight," Cain said, letting go of Riff.

"Very well, master Cain," Riff said, and letting Cain lead the way out, and back to Cain's bedroom, but not before he paused, grabbed the revolver, and put it in his pocket.


	2. Part 2 Lawrence, Sarina, and Bristol

Cain was quiet in the carriage. He did not want to think about the night before, yet, his mind wouldn't obey his wishes, and kept showing him Riff, only, it wasn't Riff. It wasn't. Every time this happened, Cain had to glance at Riff, who was sleeping beside him. Riff had fallen asleep a half hour before, and Cain didn't have the heart to wake him.

It happened again. Cain glanced at Riff again, then frowned. Riff was breathing faster, and his shoulders were twitching. Cain's whole body flooded with worry.

"R-Riff? Riff, wake up," Cain said, grabbing Riff's shoulder and roughly shaking him. Riff jumped, wide awake. He blinked a few times, remembering why he was in a carriage. Riff pushed all thoughts of his dream out of his head. He wanted to forget it, never remember it again.

"Riff, what happened? Are you alright?" Cain asked, leaning forward, toward Riff.

"Just a nightmare, Lord Cain," Riff mumbled. "How close are we?"

Cain glanced out the window. "Oh, maybe another fifteen minutes. Are you ok, Riff?"

"Yes, just… just fine, milord. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Cain asked. Riff avoided his gaze. "I'm sure, Lord Cain."

Cain frowned and leaned on Riff. Riff hesitated for a moment, then put an arm around Cain. They stayed like that until the carriage stopped moving, and Cain straightened. Riff pulled his arm back, embarrassed. Cain laughed. "Riff, I don't mind. I like it," He said, which made Riff blush slightly. Cain stepped out of the carriage, briefly blinded by the bright sunlight. He saw woman lazily walking toward the carriage. Riff took his spot behind Cain, ready to protect him if need be.

"Count Cain. It's good to see you," the woman said. She hid her face behind a fan, but Cain could see her bright green eyes. She had dark brown hair, curled and piled onto her head in what Cain supposed was the latest fashion. He also supposed she'd look better with her hair down.

"Lady Worthington," Cain said, bending to take her hand and kiss it. She fluttered her fain. "Call me Sarina, if you will, Count Cain."

"Then let's drop all formalities, and simply call me Cain, Sarina," Cain said. Sarina chuckled lightly. "Whos's this you brought with you?" she asked, nodding toward Riff, who stood behind Cain, getting more and more jealous by the minute.

"Riff, my head butler."

Riff nodded curtly at Sarina, who chuckled and flicked her fan. "Well Cain, you no doubt have come to see the gardens," Sarina said.

"Actually, I came here to pay a visit to a dear childhood friend. Is Earl Lawrence present?"

"Well…" Sarina hesitated, and looked down. "I'm afraid my brother isn't Earl anymore… my son Bristol is now Earl."

"What? Where's Lawrence?" Cain said, not wanting to comprehend. Riff put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Cain, Riff, this is too long of a story for us to stay standing here. Bristol will be accompany us to the gardens, and I'll have my maid bring us tea," Sarina said, turning and walking toward the estate. Cain and Riff had no choice but to follow her.

---  
A/N  
-Well, I never thought I'd get two done in a day. Cain and Riff don't belong to me, neither does the Godchild series. You have Kaori Yuki to thank for that! Lawrence, Sarina, and Bristol Worthington are mine however, and I'd like them to stay that way. Thanks for reading!~


	3. Part 3 Suspicion

Sarina and Bristol sat at a small, white table in the exact middle of the gardens. Sarina sipped her tea, carefully covering her face with her fan. Bristol sat by his mother, quiet. He was sneaking sugar cubes when his mother wasn't looking. Sarina's maid stood behind Bristol, glancing around nervously.

Bristol was a rather curious boy. He was very short and thin for a ten-year-old, but extremely tan as if he were outside all the time. He and the same brown hair as his mother, yet he looked a lot like Lawrence had when he was small. Cain frowned, and looked closely at the boy's eyes. He realized with a start that the boy had the same colour eyes as him, and stifled a gasp with a cough.

"Taken ill, Cain?" Sarina asked fiercely. Her maid moved forward to pour two cups of tea, setting them across from Sarina and Bristol. She then moved back to her place, steadying herself by grabbing the back of Bristol's chair.

"No, no, just a… tickle in my throat," Cain said, sitting down at the small table. Riff took his place behind Cain, watching Sarina and her maid's every move.

"Oh, Riff, do sit down," Sarina said sweetly. Riff hesitated, but Cain nodded, so he sat, but did not touch his tea. He noticed Cain do the same.

"Well, I suppose it would all start when Father disowned Dillion," Sarina said, carefully putting down her tea, and gently waving her fan.

"Dillion?" Cain asked, confused. He didn't remember anybody named Dillion ever living at the Worthington estate.

"Lawrence's and my older brother. Father disowned him when he found out I was pregnant with Bristol," Sarina said. Cain blinked a few times. "You mean--"

"Yes, Cain. I figured you would understand when you saw Bristol's eyes," Sarina sighed. "I begged for Father to take back Dillion. It was my fault. I take full blame. But Father wouldn't listen. He wouldn't take Dillion back. We've never heard from him again. Bristol was born and a year after that, Father died. Heart failure, the doctors said. In Father's will, he allowed for Bristol and I to stay here, until I married and then we would have to be out within a week. Lawrence let us stay. He was always so charming. He even treated Bristol as if he was his own son. We agreed to make him heir to the estate, as Lawrence never planned on marrying." Sarina stopped talking for a minute. She looked down and started blinking faster. "But… a month ago, exactly on Bristol's half birthday… Lawrence killed himself." Sarina let a single tear roll down her cheek. Cain glanced at Bristol, who was absentmindedly stirring his tea.

"Why?" Cain asked, turning his attention back to Sarina.

"He didn't leave a note. He--"

"Mistress," a manservant called, running into the garden, panting. "Baron Alcott is here to see you."

"Bloody!…I told him not to come! Fine, fine, I'll go… Cain, Riff, we shall continue this discussion this evening. Come, Bristol," Sarnia said, walking off with Bristol and her maid faithfully following her.

"Well," Cain said "This is a surprise. The Lawrence I knew surely wouldn't kill himself. And why did I never hear of Dillion?"

Riff sighed and frowned. "There's something suspicious going on," he said. Cain nodded. "I agree. I think we're going to have to extend our stay, Riff."

"Very well, milord,' Riff said, standing. Cain followed his lead. "Well, Riff, we have all this time on our hands, why not take a walk through the gardens?"

"As you say, milord," Riff said, content. Cain led the way through the pathways of the gardens, keeping Riff at his side.

--------  
A/N  
-Ack, sorry I didn't keep up with my one-a-day schedule. Finally finished Godchild today. Sad, sad. Well, have to go, I've literally got about four minutes before I have to be out the door! I'll try to have pt. four done tonight. Hooray for writing during church!


	4. Part 4 Acceptance

"Riff?"

"Hmm…?" Riff mumbled, having been roughly taken out of his thoughts. "Oh, er, yes, Lord Cain."

Cain looked at Riff and smiled. "You've been thinking a lot recently. It's like your mind's always somewhere else," he said, stopping and standing. A light breeze picked up, blowing his hair in his face.

"Well, I-I haven't really noticed, milord," Riff stammered. Cain chuckled. "So what have you been thinking about, Riff?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." Riff looked away, blushing slightly. Cain grabbed his arm, pulling on it as if a small child would to get their parent's attention. Riff looked down at Cain, surprised.

"You're thinking about me, aren't you?" Cain asked.

"Lord Cain, I-I don't," Riff sputtered, searching for the right word. Cain's smile widened. "I suppose, Riff," Cain said, leaning on Riff to feel his heartbeat, which was getting faster by the second.

"I can fall in love with someone who doesn't have my blood," Cain whispered. His eyes were warm as he looked up at Riff. Riff's eyes widened. "Lord Cain! I--"

"It's quite obvious you think the same of me, Riff. I don't think we can live without each other," Cain said smugly.

"It's indisputable that we cannot live without each other, but… Lord Cain, I am your servant, and you my master. We cannot be more than that," Riff said, wishing that Cain would remove himself from his arm, so he could get his heartbeat back in check.

"Riff… We already have a relationship that is more than that. I know it, you know it. Accept it Riff!" Cain begged, still clutching onto Riff's arm.

"Lord Cain," Riff said pleadingly, wanting to end this conversation. He looked away. Cain lightly put his hands on Riff's face, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Riff. You can't fight love. I've been trying for so long, but I can't. It's impossible."

"Cain!…"

"You've tried too. To keep yourself from loving me. But you can't. Once in love, always in love," Cain said. Riff debated with himself, then pulled Cain to his chest, grabbing at the young man's coat. Cain instantly relaxed and closed his eyes. He realized, that for once, Riff was the one clutching onto him instead.

"Lord Cain… You're right. You're always right. But, Lord Cain--"

Cain interrupted him. "No. There's no avoiding it, Riff! We cannot keep on like we are! Riff, I have a feeling things are going to change soon. I don't want to have lived my life without having been with you!" Cain cried out, breaking away from Riff's grasp, nearly doubling over with the force of his statement.

"Lord Cain, I… I didn't know you felt so strongly…" Riff paused. "I suppose I did. I've just been trying to ignore it so I could control my won feelings… And I did a terrible job at that," Riff said, blushing. "But… I suppose… away from everyone else, we could.. Be together, Lord Cain," Riff said slowly. Riff couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Thank you, Riff," he said. Riff didn't reply, but stepped behind Cain, wrapping his arms around Cain's slender waist, resting his head on Cain's shoulder, drinking in his scent.

"Riff… I have to know," Cain said suddenly. "Are you doing this on your own free will?"

"Of course, milord," Riff whispered in Cain's ear. "I wouldn't if I didn't mean it."

"Good," Cain said, fully relaxing. He would have given anything to stay there, in that moment, free from Delilah, society, and Sarina's problems. Right now, there was only love, and what was all either of them needed.

Sarina's maid was hiding in the bushes. She gasped when she was Cain turn and kiss Riff.

"Oh, God, don't let them have heard me!" she said under her breath. They didn't even glance at her hiding place. She sent a silent thanks to the heavens, then, with a look of disgust at Cain and Riff, crept back towards the house. Oh, what Sarina would say of this!

--

A/N

-Man, I keep forgetting to do these… Sorry! *sweat drop* Anyway, I do not own Cain or Riff, or anything from Godchild, yet Sarina and her maid happen to be mine.

-I really liked writing this one. Cute overload in my head. =3


	5. Part 5 Georgiana

"Cain, Riff," Sarina said as the two men walked towards the same small table they had sat at a few hours before. A different maid was standing behind her, looking cross. Cain briefly wondered where the first maid was, but pushed the thought out of his mind. He had to find out how Lawrence had died. Cain was positive it was not a suicide. He acted friendly and calm, to get answers out of her.

"Evening, Sarina," Cain said briskly, tipping his hat at her. "Where's Bristol?"

"Inside, either sleeping or reading. He didn't want to come tonight," Sarina said, not looking Cain in the eyes. Riff frowned, taking his place behind Cain's chair.

"Riff, do sit down," Sarina said, her eyes shooting hole through his vest. Riff obliged, wanting to get her eyes off of his body. She made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Well, now. Where were we?" Sarina asked cheerily, now looking at Cain. She looked like she was trying extremely hard to be sugary-sweet.

"I asked if Lawrence had left a note," Cain said coolly. Sarina's eyebrow's knitted themselves together, as she answered equally as coolly, "oh, well, he didn't. We looked everywhere, but found nothing."

"That's not like Lawrence. Where was he found?" Cain said, frowning.

"In the garden below one of the balconies."

"Cause of death?" Cain asked, although he knew what the answer would be.

"It was ruled that he jumped from the balcony and broke his neck. The doctor said he died instantly," Sarina said.

"And what was in his will?"

"That Bristol was to have charge of the estate, and I could continue living here, until Bristol turned eighteen, and then he could turn me out. Of course," she added quickly, "he wouldn't dream of doing something like that to his own mother."

"Are you sure of that?" Cain asked, leaning forward "Most men would not like their mothers living with them at that age. And besides, when you're young, you're naïve. You make stupid decisions," Cain said, focusing an icy gaze on Sarina. He wanted to break her, make her confess.

"Cain, are you suggesting that my own son would turn me out in the street? This is absurd," Sarina said. She struggled to keep her fan covering her face, she was shaking so hard.

"Is it? I feel as though I must protect you, Sarina. I don't want to see you poor just because you put too much trust in someone. Surely you must know not to do that," Cain said smoothly.

"Cain! How--how dare you speak to me like this!" Sarina started shaking even more, and her eyes widened. Her maid looked at Cain and Riff with disgust.

"Lawrence wouldn't take his own life. Not the Lawrence I knew. You think you know your own son--"

"Cain!" Sarina screamed, interrupting him. "Lawrence was young when you knew him. You were both children! People change, Cain."

"I still don't believe that he would kill himself! It isn't right!" Cain screamed back.

"Of course it's not right. Suicide is not right--"

"Idiot! He was your own brother! How can you sit there so smugly? What happened to Lawrence?" Cain cried out, standing and slamming his hands on the table, causing a great deal of tea to spill.

"Lord Cain!" Riff exclaimed, quickly standing. Cain relaxed a little.

"Cain, I refuse to talk to you while you're acting like this," Sarina said harshly. "I do not wish to speak to you anymore until you've calmed yourself. Come, Georgiana," Sarina said, standing. "I'm feeling rather faint."

"Riff, I can't stand that woman!" Cain growled as soon as Sarina and Georgiana were out of earshot.

"I know, milord. I rather dislike her, too," Riff said, putting a comforting hand on Cain's back. He felt a sob wrack his young master's body.

"Riff, how many of my friends are going to be murdered?" Cain cried out, choking back another sob.

"I don't know, Lord Cain. I just don't know," Riff said quietly. Cain turned and clung to Riff, his body shaking. "She killed him," he said. "She killed him. I know she did. I know it," Cain said. Riff was silent, not wanting Cain to know his thoughts. After a few seconds, he said, "Lord Cain, I think we should return home tonight. I do not trust anyone in this household."

"Nor do I, Riff. I suppose we should. Thanks to today's events, the only person who I trust here is you, Riff," Cain said. "Come, let's go."

--  
A/N  
-Holy crap, I'm sorry this took so long! I had district band to prepare for... As a whole, we got a I (really good) but for my solo I got a II... which is good for a freshman, I guess. I will work harder to write more, I promise! And reviewing and sending me messages, even pointless ones, really gets me writing... I like knowing I have fans ^-^. As always, Cain and Riff are Kaori Yuki's.


	6. Part 6 Thoughts

Cain stared blankly out the window of the carriage. He sighed unhappily. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to go back and kill Sarina with his own hand. She deserved nothing less, after all. Actually, there were worse ways to die, a few poisons that would work quite nicely.

But, Bristol has already lost his father and his uncle, who he was apparently very close too. He didn't deserve to lose his mother too. Besides, he had power over her, more than he probably realized. Lawrence had been smart to include that in his will. Sarina seemed like the kind of person who would've automatically taken over on ridiculous conditions otherwise.

Cain's muscles were stiffened with anger. Riff noticed and put his hand on the young lord's quivering shoulder. "Calm down, milord," he said softly. Cain allowed himself to relax a little. In fact, why was he getting so upset?

"Riff," Cain said tightly, then paused and started again. "Riff, when we get home, draw a bath for me. With lavender," he said.

"You'll need more than lavender for your mind, Lord Cain," Riff said calmly.

"I know, I know. But perhaps if my body relaxes, my mind will follow suit," Cain muttered, leaning on Riff for support. The manservant sighed happily, despite the bitter mood Cain was in. Cain dozed off quickly, leaving Riff to his own thoughts.

In all honesty, he should have jumped off of a balcony instead of choosing a gun. He would have gotten it over with, and Cain wouldn't have walked in. Riff would be dead, just like he wanted.

No.

He shouldn't be thinking like that. He had promised Cain he wouldn't. Riff swallowed hard and leaned his head back.

But if only Cain knew… In the gardens, now that… that was… He couldn't find words to describe it. It was absolutely ridiculous, in fact. But… nice, it was nice. Reassuring.

Cain didn't know what the hell he was getting into, he really didn't. He was a pure idiot, just like, if not worse, than Riff. Riff didn't deserve love, and Cain deserved so much better than Riff was.

Lavender.

Whenever Cain seemed even slightly upset, Riff always slipped lavender into his bath. Lavender always relaxed him. Mint, however, was what Riff preferred. He loved the smell of mint. He wished he had some now, like he used to, but lately he'd just neglected to keep it with him.

Riff realized with surprise that it was dark out, with hardly any moonlight. A few raindrops hit the top of the carriage. Cas was still sleeping beside him. He looked beautiful in the dim light. Riff was perfectly happy, but exhausted. He fought sleep however, wanting to stay up just in case Cain would wake up.

This was torture, seeing Cain there, so vulnerable. Of course, Cain was usually vulnerable-looking but this was different. Despite what had happened with Sarina, Riff badly wanted to take advantage of Cain this minute.

Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. He needed to get a hold of himself, get some self-control. Not right now. Maybe later. Later? He was ridiculous. It was bad enough Riff agreed with him, that complicated things enough. Sitting here, thinking about it… and it being something probable… that was bad. This was very bad. Suppose what happened if they got caught? It wasn't like Cain was involved with enough scandals already.

But this was the kind of scandal that would be worth it.

Riff tried to shut off the thoughts egging him on, to no avail. He was still sitting here with Cain leaning on him, his small body rather cold for summer. Riff stopped and frowned. He smelled cinnamon. Riff remembered that while they were with Sarina, he had slightly smelled cinnamon.

Riff scolded himself, convincing himself that Cain had already cheated on him, but his conscience offered up that maybe Cain had gotten close with Sarina before they had talked in the garden. He asked himself, when did Cain even have time to get close to her before? The only time was afterward. He was an idiot for getting involved with Cain like this. Riff concluded that he was self-destructive, trying to commit suicide by way of broken heart. That's the only reason that he agreed. He--

"Riff?" Cain asked quietly. Riff looked down in surprise, jolted from his thoughts. "Yes, Lord Cain?"

"How close are we to being home?"

Riff looked out of the window. "About five minutes, milord," he murmured. Cain sighed, then frowned and smelled his jacket. "I smell like cinnamon," he murmured angrily.

"Sarina," Riff said quietly. "She did too."

Cain frowned. "But why do I? I don't remember getting close enough to her to catch her perfume." He looked up at Riff, who was having difficulties keeping his feelings neutral.

"Riff! You're jealous!" Cain teased. Riff said nothing, uncomfortable.

"Well, if it bothers you so much…" Cain said, then took off his jacket, throwing it as far away from them as possible in the small carriage. "Better?" Cain asked, smiling. Riff chucked and the carriage stopped, announcing their arrival home.

"I need my jacket washed with lavender, too. I don't want to smell like her," Cain said, then thought for a minute. "Mint. From now on."

Riff smiled, then hurried to inform the other servants of Cain's wishes, and to draw the young lord's lavender bath.

--  
Wow. I wrote this a while ago, and since then, things have changed a little, and this was crazy hard to type up. x_x. Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I'll try to keep a more regular schedule.


	7. Part7 In Which Cain Thinks Some More

Cain relaxed down into the tub, softly sighing. He closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the silence. He had instructed Cain to leave him alone, that he just wanted to think, which was true.

Cain breathed in deeply, relaxing even more. He absolutely loved the smell of lavender. Despite what Riff had said, it did relax his mind, too. He just sat there, for about thirty minutes, his mind completely clear.

That is, until he had to call for his manservant to dress him.

It should've been just like all the times before that Riff had dressed him. Cain talking non-stop, Riff nodding and occasionally saying, "yes, milord," but it wasn't. It was strangely different, although Cain couldn't quite place what was different, he did notice that Riff wouldn't look him in the face. Though he was extremely curious, he didn't ask Riff anything, he didn't say a word except for when Riff was about to leave.

"Thank you, Riff. The bath was nice too. We're going back in the morning. Don't tell Merryweather where we're going. I don't want her to worry."

"Yes, milord. Good night," Riff mumbled, shutting the door behind him.

Cain was suddenly worried. Perhaps he shouldn't have pressured Riff into a more than friendly relationship. But, if he hadn't, then he would still be biting his tongue, keeping himself from saying and doing things that would be completely unacceptable. He'd have gone through his life regretting not saying something, especially now when he had the strange feeling that he wouldn't have many more chances to tell Riff that he was, in fact, madly in love with him.

But that was ridiculous, Cain thought, rolling over to find a more comfortable position. After all, Riff had been the one who kissed him. That had to mean something. It had to. But, Riff could just be acting to please him. Cain didn't want to acknowledge it, but he had a thought that there was a small chance Riff didn't really return his feelings, Riff just did whatever necessary to keep Cain happy. Coddled him, gave him everything he wanted.

Riff did act like that, sometimes. Even when Cain had the stupidest idea, Riff went with it.

Cain rolled over again, unhappy. He told his mind to shut the fuck up and leave him alone. Eventually, it did, sending him into a hellish sleep, filled with one particular nightmare he was sure he would never forget.

His wrist was chained to the doorway, and he looked around the room curiously. Then, he saw Riff, with a gun to his head, facing away from Cain, towards the windows. Cain ran forward and the chain kept going, stopping short just centimetres away from Riff. Cain reached as far as he could but he couldn't grab on to Riff, pull his arm down, get his attention, anything. After a few minutes of struggling to get the stupid chain off his wrist, or pull the chain further, Cain screamed, as loud as he could, first just wordless yells, then, "Riff! Dammit Riff! Put it down! You idiot servant! Put the gun down! Riff!"

Riff ignored him, and just stood there, his finger twitching, but not yet pulling the trigger.

"Riff! I can't lose you, I can't lose you," Cain sobbed, falling as the chain made an oddly appealing clanging noise.

Riff pulled the trigger, spattering Cain with blood.

He woke up immediately, shooting up to a sitting position, gasping and sobbing, his arms crossed as if he was holding himself together. He got his senses back and got out of bed, grabbing his housecoat and sneaking out of his room, not wanting to wake anyone until he came to Riff's room.

He knew it was just a dream, he really did, but… he wanted to reassure his subconscious that it was wrong.

A/N:  
-Well. It's been quite a long time since I've updated this, and I'm very sorry. As usual, Godchild belongs to Kaori Yuki, who is not me. Ah well. By the way, I have a new Harry Potter fic. It's going to be a series, too. As for this one, I've got the rest of it planned out.


End file.
